1. Field of the Invention
The process of this invention is associated with the field of wood-turning technology, specifically as related to the manufacture of wood products comprised in part of cylindroconical rings turned from plywood. More specifically, the procedure of this invention provides an expeditious means for manufacturing strong cylindroconical rings from plywood in a manner which minimizes waste of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques commonly used for manufacturing cylindrical wood receptacles and other products include use of stave-type construction and the use of lathes to turn such products from wood logs. The use of stave-type construction limits the shape of the product to maximum curvatures obtainable by bending and shaping staves. Construction from wood logs or blocks requires extensive lathe time and causes excessive waste of materials.
The use of stacked rings of varying diameters is an alternative to use of stave-type or lathe-type construction described above. However, heretofor such rings were usually cut from wood sheets by using a band saw, saber saw or hole cutter. The use of a band saw or saber saw requires a wide and uneven saw cut which must be started by drilling or cutting material adjacent to the ring being manufactured, thus spoiling said adjacent material for later use. The use of a hole cutter limits manufacture to non-conical rings only.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to achieve an economical and effective wood-turning process for use in manufacturing strong, concentric, cylindroconical rings which may stacked and glued to form wood products having a wide variety of annular configurations.